Darkness Consumes Us
by crazychick456789
Summary: Shadow doesn't know a lot about herself but she does know her name and that she woke up in an alley with only some clothes and money. After taking a ship that ends up crashing, Shadow realizes she's in for the ride of her life. While trying to survive Shadow will find out about her past, find new family and maybe even love. But with who?
1. What the hell is going on?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow and Alexander.

"Blah" speaking

'**Blah**' thoughts

Chapter 1

I groaned as I woke up, what the hell happened? I feel like I just got hit by a train. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. I was lying on the ground in some alley, gross. Next to me was white backpack that had one word scribbled in different fonts on the bag.

"Shadow" I muttered to myself "must be my name."

Well at least I know my name; I sat up and grabbed the bag. I then noticed I was wearing black lace fingerless gloves. Looking down I saw I was wearing a thin black T-shirt, a red dragon necklace, black ripped shorts with a red chain hanging from the belt loops. On my feet was a pair of black and red high-tops. I placed my hand on my head to find out how long my hair was; it didn't even go past my ears!

On my left there was puddle and I looked at my reflection. I had black spikey hair with red tips. "I guess my favorite colors are red and black' I thought to myself. My eyes are what really caught my attention though they were a blend of silver and purple that seemed to shine when the light hit them.

"I need to get out of here" I muttered quickly looking in the bag I saw an assortment of clothes and… a foldable bow and a couple arrows?

There were also 5 knives at the bottom of the bag with some hygiene products.

I shrugged, zipped up the back pack and put it on my back. Right before I walked out the alley I made sure no one was looking before blending in with the crowd.

I got online for the ticket booth and looked for the shuttle that was leaving quickly. The only ship that was going to leave in a few minutes was called the Hunter-Gratzner. Guess that's the shuttle I'm going on.

I quickly bought my ticket with the money I found in the side pocket of my pack and headed into the ship to find my cyro chamber. I walked to the front of the ship and walked to my chamber.

As I was walking down the lane, I noticed a man in one of the chambers. On the front in big flashing letters it said:

"WARNING: NO EARLY RELEASE! DANGEROUS! CAUTION!"

I raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the cyro.

The man inside seemed to be a prisoner seeing as he had chains on his ankles and wrists. However I think it is inhumane for him to have a horse bit and blindfold on as well.

I leaned in closer to get a better look at him.

He had a shaved head and seemed to be at least six foot. He was dressed in a black wife beater, cargo pants and combat boots. I couldn't see his eyes due to the blindfold. The man also was well built with wide shoulders and huge muscles. I didn't see the hole in the corner of the blindfold and was unaware that he was watching me too.

I breathed in and for some strange reason I could smell him faintly. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his scent, he smelled like blood, sweat and pure masculine. I purred in satisfaction.

My eyes snapped open at the noise I made, did I seriously just purr like a cat?

Whatever I'll think about that late the only thing on my mind was the man in front of me.

I re-opened my eyes to see that he had moved his head in my direction. He seemed to be scenting the air. All of a sudden he growled and lurched in my direction. I jumped and stepped beck a couple steps.

He didn't seem to like that because he started to growl even louder. I raised an eyebrow and cautiously took a step forward and his growling seemed to calm down but only slightly.

I continued to walk closer to him and seemed to calm him down greatly. Soon I was standing right in front of his cyro chamber again.

I tilted my head "Strange man" I muttered.

He seemed to chuckle slightly. I narrowed my eyes and before I could say anything, a hand fell on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around putting myself in a fighting stance.

A man with blond air and wearing a police uniform stepped back with his hands up slightly and an amused face.

I scrunched up my nose slightly, this new man smelled like morphine and lots of it.

The cop smirked "sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said softly with a slight accent.

I smiled slightly "It's alright"

"I'm Johns" he held out his hand,

"Shadow," I shook it "Is he your prisoner?" I asked him with a tilt of my head in the direction of the man in black who had begun to growl again.

Hmm seems he doesn't like the cop. Well I wouldn't like the guy who put me in chains either.

"Yeah, his name is Riddick and it would be best if you stayed away from him. He wouldn't think about killing you at any second" he said with a smirk and a glare in Riddick's direction.

'So his name is Riddick' I thought to myself 'I like it fits him'

I smiled at Johns "thanks for the warning" I lied

"Anything for a beautiful woman like you" he said with a smirk and a wink.

Riddick growled even louder and somehow Johns wasn't able to hear it.

I pretended to be shy and looked down "thank you Johns" however on the inside I rolled my eyes.

"Well I better get to my cyro I think it's time to leave" I said after noticing people where starting to get inside their chambers and we were the only people outside of theirs.

Johns nodded "I'll see you after the trip maybe we could get something to eat" he said

I smiled seductively "Bye Johns" and walked away with my hips swaying side to side.

I faintly heard Johns say something along the lines of "what a woman" but I ignored it and tried to get comfortable for the trip.


	2. Crashing isn't Fun! It Hurts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow.

* * *

Chapter 2

I looked around around me in confusion, I was still half asleep so everything was blurred. Red lights flashed on and off the walls while I looked around.  
The ship was shaking and a booming sound was coming from the lack of the ship, however it was getting louder. Whatever was making that sound was getting closer. I could hear frantic yelling coming from the cockpit; most likely the crew.

"What the hell is going on?" I mumbled, in the corner of my eye I saw something move.

I tilted my head to get a closer look.

Johns was out of his cyro and he was stumbling towards Riddick's cyro to make sure he was still there. I gasped as I saw the back of the ship rip away and Johns was almost sucked out of it.

But just in time he grabbed a beam before he was completely out.

My attention was taken away from Johns when my cyro chamber made a snapping sound, panicking I pulled the release lever on my right and gotout just in time.

As soon as I hit the ground my cyro flew out of the ship along with a few others.

Unfortunately those cyros still had people inside of them.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as I realized if I didn't grab onto something soon I would fly out the ship. But there wasn't anything to grab hold of. I look around frantically for something, anything to grab into.

'Come on' I thought frantically as I desperately trying to hold onto the metal grating in the floor.

It didn't work, I lost my grip.

I screamed as I was thrown backwards to the gaping hole in the wall. Johns grabbed my hand but if he didn't let me go he would lose his grip on the beam.

I quickly made a decision, I looked at Johns and shook my head. I started to pry my hand away from his.

He looked at me in panic "What are you doing?! Stop!"

"Let go Johns" I yelled to him over the roaring wind

"No, I'm not gonna let you go!"

At this point I only had to tug my hand a little more to get free of his hand. I looked at him and smiled at him with watery eyes

"Bye Johns" I whispered then... I let go

The last thing I heard from Johns was "No!"

Just as I let go of him the ship crashed into something and stopped moving. I was jerked out of the ship and I hit the ground a few times. I didn't stop skidding across the ground until a couple of moments later.

* * *

Everything hurt, it felt as if I was on fire. I tried to lift my head but I immediately cried out in pain. I waited a few moments then tried once again, I felt a stinging sensation but it was bearable.

Once my head was high enough I looked around with blurred vision and saw a dessert landscape. The ship was a couple of miles away from where I was laying.

Soon I couldn't handle the pain and I passed out.

* * *

Please Review! No Flames!


	3. Owens' Last Few Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Uh man… this is the _second_ time I've felt like I was it by a train and let me tell you it ain't a pleasant feeling!

I opened my eyes only to shut them quickly from the bright light.

"Someone close the blinds" I muttered

After a minute or two I was able to completely open my eyes. Blinking I looked in front of me to see what looked like…sand? Why am I in sand?

I scrambled to my feet only to regret that. I quickly collapsed onto my knees gasping for breath and trying to push away the pain that washed over my body in waves. The world seemed to spin around me in a fast pace. Breathe in… and out… in…out… in…out.

'There you go Shadow nice and easy, just calm down' I thought

Once the pain dimmed down…somewhat and everything seemed to stop spinning, I carefully looked over myself for the damage. My shirt was covered in dirt and was scratched into shreds. Underneath I could see bruises and cuts across my stomach and chest, the cuts weren't bleeding but they looked aggravated.

My arms were covered in small cuts and there was a long one on my left arm going from my shoulder to about an inch above my elbow. My shorts were slightly ripped but mostly just covered in sand. My legs were covered in cuts, some were bleeding but others weren't.

All in all I was completely okay for someone who just was in a sip crash. Then it hit me, I probably should start heading to the ship to see if anyone else survived the crash.

With that thought I started to walk towards the direction of the fallen ship.

******20 MINUTES LATER***************************************************************

I walked into the Hunter-Graztner through a gaping hole on the side of the ship.

The inside was a wreck, there were wires everywhere hanging from the ceiling and poking out of the walls. Metal and broken cyro cambers was twisted out of shape and broken into parts, some laid on the ground in bent positions. Cargo from the passengers were scattered across the ground and caught on pieces of metal.

I frowned at the thought of the passengers, there had been many chambers and bodies surrounding the ship as I walked towards the sip. I kept my eyes forward and stepped over their bloody and broken bodies.

Shaking away the thought I began to shift through the metal looking for anybody who had survived.

After 20 minutes of searching and coming up empty handed I grew aggravated and was about to chuck a piece of metal that was in my hand across the room when I heard the sound of someone talking.

I stopped and listened carefully…there it was!

I quickly dropped the piece of metal and rushed towards the voice that was coming from my left. I could now hear the person talking more clearly, they were muttering but it was gradually getting louder and turning into a scream.

Finally I reached the mystery survivor, it was the pilot turned captain seeing as the captain died in his cyro chamber. He was still strapped into his chair that was lying across what used to be the control panel.

He only had a few cuts across his face but that wasn't the problem, the issue was in his chest, literally.

In his chest was a metal pole that went through his chest and the chair. The pole vanished into the control panel underneath the chair. It couldn't be moved seeing as it was too close to his heart.

I ran towards him and leaned over him, there was a little bit of blood coming out the corner of his mouth. On his uniform the name 'Owens' was placed in white stitching.

"Mr. Owens" I whispered to the man who was still muttering.

His eyes quickly looked at me but he didn't move his head, he probably wasn't able to.

"Don't you dare touch that handle Fry…d-don't you dare t-touch that h-h-handle" he said desperately. I looked at him in confusion, who was Fry. It didn't matter know the more he spoke te more frantic he became.

"Shh Owens you need to calm down…breathe slowly come on in and out" I told him gently and made him focus on me

After a little while he had finally calmed down, he looked at me and shakily smiled "t-th-thank you"

I smiled at him and pushed his hair out his eyes "You're welcome Owens"

He kept on breathing in and out slowly, there were a few times where he would cough and hack up blood and I knew, he didn't have long.

All of a sudden Owens looked at me "What's y-your n-n-name?"

"My name is Shadow" I replied

He mouthed my name slightly "well Shadow ca-can you d-do me a f-f-fa-favor?" he asked

I nodded my head "Yes anything"

He smiled "reach into my left pocket"

I reached over him, careful of the pole in his chest and grabbed something out of his pocket. Once the object was out I saw a beautiful gold necklace in my hands, hanging from it was a red stone that grew brighter as it became closer to the middle of the stone.

"I w-want you to have t-this" he said with a smile that was interrupted by another bloody cough.

"Owens I can't take this" I told him as I tried to give it to him.

He glared and refused to take it "No I want you to, for being w-wit-with me in my last moments".

I looked at him in the eyes and couldn't refuse his wish, I nodded and clasped it around my neck. He smiled and looked at me in gratitude.

All of a sudden he groaned in pain and took a few stuttering breaths, it was almost time for him to go. I checked his neck only to find no pulse. His eyes grew frantic again and he began to scream again

"Don't you dare touch that handle Fry…d-don't you dare t-touch that h-h-handle" he said.

I closed my eyes and let out a sad sigh, his brain hadn't caught up with his heart and he kept on seeing this person reaching for a handle.

All of a sudden a woman came running into the room. I jumped up and stood in front of Owens protectively. Though once I saw the uniform she was wearing I knew she was a part of the crew. I let her near Owens, she glared at me in suspicion as she jogged closer to Owens.

Unfortunately this is when he took his last breathe, I looked at him in sadness.

He didn't deserve to suffer like that, his death should have been fast. However I am happy he wasn't alone in his last few moments.

As she kneeled next to Owens I saw her name tag on her uniform 'Fry'

I looked at her with narrowed eyes "You're Fry?"

She looked at me from next to Owens' dead body and nodded.

"What did you do?" I asked in a growl

"What are you talking abou-" she tried to say but I saw her eyes move around in fear.

"What handle was he talking about? The one he told you not to touch?" I demanded as I took a step closer to her.

She gasped in fear and started to shake slightly. "U-uh I have no idea what you are talking about" she said shakily

"Don't lie to me" I growled at her as I took a step closer

However before anything else happened a group of people came in, other survivors. They consisted of a four boys though one boy looked more feminine then masculine, a woman and four men, one of them being Johns.

The women and children along with a weak looking man gasped at the sight of Owens and Johns and the other man grimaced.

Johns looked over and saw me, he gasped in shock "Shadow? How are you alive?" he asked as he walked closer to me.

Fry got lucky this time but next time I wouldn't let her get away, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll try to update soon

Please Review!

No Flames!

Thanks for Reading :)


	4. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow.

* * *

Just a heads up in this I'm going to make Ali around 6 years old and Jack 12 years

Thanks guys for the reviews and for the follows and favorites it means a lot!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

I looked at Johns and smiled slightly "Hey Johns miss me"

He looked at me shocked "How are you still alive, I saw you fall out of the ship!"

I simply shrugged my shoulders and looked at the other people in the room.

In that moment Fry looked at me and gasped loudly we all looked at her in confusion,

"What are you doing with that?" she asked me with a growl

"With what?"

"The necklace!" she shouted "that belonged to Owens' wife and you better give it back. He believed it to be his good luck charm and I'm not going to let you steal it!" she said standing up.

At that I glared back, who does this chick think she is?!

"First of all Owens gave me this necklace before he died, he didn't say why he gave it to me or where it came from. I tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't let me. Second I wouldn't do such a thing so watch what you say blondie. Get your facts straight before you start accusing people of robbery."

She looked at me with her mouth agape and she couldn't find the right words to say. Her face grew red from anger and probably also embarrassment.

"Get out! Everybody! Get out!" she shouted with a stomp of her foot.

Rolling my eyes I walked out with everyone else, on my way out I saw a room that held a single beam that stood in the center of the room, but what caught my attention was the man chained to it.

"Riddick" I unknowingly muttered

His head snapped up and he seemed to smell the air, next thing I know he is struggling to get out of the bounds and is growling like a crazy animal. I jumped back and ran into Johns

'Of course who else would it be' I muttered to myself in annoyance.

"Whoa careful, come on let's head outside with the others"

He put his arm around my shoulders, which I found incredibly annoying and we walked outside into the hot atmosphere, the heat felt nice and I wanted to stay there forever.

If only I knew the horror that would unfold on this planet and the cause lay right underneath my feet.

Deciding to get the names of everyone and also to get away from Johns, I walked around and meet the others. Soon I knew everyone's name and they knew mine.

First was a holy man by the name of Imam and his three students Suleiman, Hassan, and Ali. Then there was a stowaway called Jack that I had a suspicion was actually a girl, but none the less he was a cute kid. Next came a married couple by the names of Shazza and Zeke. Zeke seemed alright but Shazza kind of got on my nerves a little bit and I could tell she wasn't very fond of me.

Anyway Paris was another survivor that was dressed strangely and seemed much like a mouse. He was very paranoid and always seemed to be complaining. Then there was Fry who I really didn't like because of two reasons, one I had a suspicion that she had done something to the ship and two because she had the whole 'I'm higher than thou' thing going on.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Jack and Ali started to pull me towards everyone else. These two hadn't really left my side since I walked outside the ship but I didn't mind I felt like I needed to protect them as if they were my own.

I looked down at Ali and picked him up with a smile and set him up on my hip. He laughed in delight and put his arms around my neck. I grabbed Jack's hand and started to walk towards everyone who had recently come down from the top of the ship.

Johns had disappeared which was fine with me, as long as he was away from me I wouldn't mind.

Now I know what you're thinking 'didn't you save him earlier from getting dragged outside the ship with you?' yes I did but still that doesn't mean I like him. I didn't want to be the cause of his death…plus I want to give Riddick that pleasure.

I felt Ali tug lightly on my hair, not enough to cause pain but enough to catch my attention.

"What is it little one?" I asked him with a smile

"I'm thirsty" he said with a wince, I heard his voice crack slightly from dehydration.

"Me too" Jack added with a nod of his head.

"Ok, I have some water in my bag let's go see if I can find it" I told them

With that we started back to the ship, as we walked towards what used to be the cargo hold. As we walked I learned about the two boys, Jack had run away from his abusive household and sneaked onto the ship. As he told the story a few tears slipped and he roughly wiped them away. I set down Ali and grabbed him and held him as he cried, Ali watched for a second and then went up to Jack and gave him a hug. I smiled at the sight and watched the two together.

"Come on boys" I said and grabbed their hands

We soon reached the cargo hold and by that time the boys and I were laughing and the tears were in the past.

I didn't like to see Jack cry, it broke my heart slightly and I knew it would hurt equally as much if Ali cries. I was getting attached to these kids and fast but I couldn't help it they had me wrapped around their fingers.

As we searched through the cargo hold the others came and started to look through the stuff for anything useful. I made sure Ali stayed close to me and keep them both away from the sharp pieces of metal that poke through the walls and floor.

I felt Ali tug on my sleeve and looked at him, in his arms was my backpack that only had a few rips in it and covered in dust like most things in here.

He looked so innocent with his wide eyes looking up at me and my bag hugged to his chest.

"Is this it?" he asked

I smiled at him with a slight laugh "Yes, it is thank you little one for finding my bag"

He smiled proudly for finding it and held it up to me. I grabbed it and called out to Jack

"Jack we found it! Come over here"

He quickly ran over and we went towards a spot where no one could really see us.

"Shadow why do we have to hide the water?" Jack asked curiously

"Because I only have one water bottle, if we tell the others they are going to want some and there isn't enough for everyone. So you two can't tell the others ok?" I told them softly

They nodded and Ali even pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key. Jack and I laughed and I opened the bottle of water and gave it to Ali.

"Remember not too much, we don't know how long till we find more water."

After Ali was done he gave it to Jack, he drank some and sighed in relief. I took the bottle after he was don and put it back in my bag. I want thirsty and now that I think about it, I wasn't sweating a lot compared to everyone else who was drenched in sweat.

'Maybe were I came from its always hot?' I thought in wonder.

"Aren't you going to have some" Ali asked me with a frown

I shook my head "I'm not thirsty right now, maybe later"

They both nodded and we started to head out of the ship. All of a sudden Johns came bursting out of the room that held Riddick.

"Where is he?!" he shouted out

"Johns what's going on?" I asked cautiously, I slowly moved Jack and Ali behind me. I moved so that if Johns tried anything I could make sure he was away from my cubs.

'Wait did I just call them my _cubs_? Since when were they my cubs? I sound like an animal.

"Riddick's gone" he shouted back as he ran out of the ship

Oh boy this is going to be good.

"Come on" I told the boys and picked up Ali and jogged outside.

I had a feeling that things are going to be a lot interesting.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoyed the story, I know nothing has really happened but I promise things will pick up starting next chapter!

Please Review and** NO** Flames!


	5. What I do for my cubs I tell you

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black/Riddick; I only own Shadow.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the cubs and I got outside the group was in a circle and I could see that Johns was holding the chains that had been around Riddick's wrists.

I heard Ali gasp and start tugging my hair slightly, I looked at him.

"What is it little one?"

He pointed up and I gasped at what I saw, two suns. One yellow-orange sun in the motion of sun-set and a blue sun in the motion of sun-rise. Well there goes my idea of looking for more water at nightfall.

Ali looked at Jack "Jack can you hold me?"

Jack smiled "Sure little bro"

I smiled at the fact that they considered each other siblings, it was cute. I knew I was growing attached to the two cubs but I didn't mind at all. I gave Ali to Jack and helped make sure he was holding him right.

"Come on" I said gently and when we reached the group they were making plans to go out and find water and bury the dead.

"Alright Zeke will be burying the dead, Shazza, Paris, Ali and Jack will watch the ship and the rest will go look for water." Johns said

I narrowed my eyes, if he thinks I'm going anywhere without the cubs he's dead wrong.

Just as I opened my mouth to protest, Ali interrupted me.

"No!" he shouted and Ali dropped down from Jack's arms, ran over to me and grabbed my arms.

"I want to stay with mama" Ali shouted. I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

On the outside my face was challenging them to take him away from me, but on the inside I was shocked. He actually thought of me as his mother? As that thought came into my head, I began to smile in my head.

Fry glared at me "She's not his mother and Imam is in charge of him and I seriously doubt that he would want Ali to be wi-"

Imam interrupted her "I believe I can speak for myself thank you captain and if he wants to call her that is fine as long it doesn't bother Miss. Shadow," he looked at me and smiled "I believe that is fine"

Fry huffed and turned away in anger. Johns looked at the scene uncaring "Alright then the kid can come with us. Now let's get a move on" he started to walk towards the blue sun.

I looked at Jack in concern "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

He smiled at me and Ali "Don't worry mom I'll be fine," he stopped and his eyes widen "I-I mean Shadow"

I smiled and put one of my hands on his shoulder and kneeled down with Ali still in my arms.

"You can call me mom if you want to, you can too Ali" Jack and Ali smiled and both smiled in joy. Jack and Ali hugged me and laughed with joy.

Jack leaned back and took a deep breathe "I have something to tell you both…I'm actually a girl, I figured if I pretended to be a boy they wouldn't bother me" she held her breath and looked at us, scared of our reactions.

I smiled "I had a feeling you were and I don't mind" Ali nodded

Ali looked at me and Jack "Does that mean Jack and I are brother and sister now?"

I nodded and smiled "Yes it does, Jack, your brother and I will be back soon ok? Stay out of trouble"

Jack nodded "Bye mom, bye little bro"

I put Ali on my back and jogged to catch up with the group. They had stopped at the top of a hill and were looking at something.

Once we reached them I saw what they were looking at, it was a graveyard filled with bones from huge creature that must have lived here a long time ago.

Johns shook his head "Stop gawking at it and let's get a move on" he headed down the hill with his shot gun out and ready to fire.

I really hate that man. I put Ali on my shoulders and he laughed in delight at being so high up. He grasped onto my hair and I continued to travel down the hill "Hold on tight little one"

Hopefully this trip isn't too long I want to return to Jack so I could watch over the both of my cubs. I didn't like not knowing if she was ok or not. It wasn't Riddick I was worried about it's what is underneath us that I'm worried about.

Since we got here I had been hearing hissing, growling and clicking coming from the ground and I came to realize the planet was hollow and there was something here and more than one. They knew we were here and for some reason I could tell they were getting ready for something.

Whatever they are they might even be what killed all these creatures here and some of these things were the size of houses.

Hopefully the cubs and I can get off this planet before something happens, but I have a feeling that something big is going to go down and not everyone is coming off this planet alive.

************30 MINUTES LATER************

'This is going to be a long trip' I mutter

"Mama is something wrong with Johns?" Ali asked curiously as we both watch Johns jump at every noise.

He almost gave himself whiplash when the two boys threw rocks at a hill to, according to Imam, keep the devil at bay.

"Yes, little one. Stay away from him alright? He's dangerous"

"Yes Mama"

"Good boy"

I took him off my shoulders and put him on my hip again. He put his head on my shoulders and looked at the bones as we walked past them. I hummed a random tune as we walked inside the ribcage of one of the dead animals and I traced a pair of what looks like claw and teeth marks.

At that moment Imam came up to us and smiled at me "It seems that Ali has grown quite attached to you, along with Jack, Miss Shadows."

"Yes, and I have grown attached to them"

Imam nodded and looked at Ali who was ignoring us and playing with my hair. I smiled at him fondly and looked at Imam, who was smiling.

"If Ali wishes it, I would like to give you custody of allow Ali to stay with you once this whole problem is solved and we are off this planet. I can tell he likes and trusts you very much and I trust that your feeling are the same?"

I nodded my head in agreement, Ali had listened when he heard his name mentioned and he smiled when he heard that he could stay with me.

"I can stay with Mama?" he asked and Imam nodded

"Yes, yes, yes" Ali chanted and was basically bouncing in excitement. I laughed and tried to calm him down.

"Thank you Imam" I said with a tilt of my head

He smiled "I have a feeling Allah wishes this to happen. May you both and Jack have a happy life" with that he walked away.

I found it strange that he would give me custody of Ali without knowing much about me, but hey I wasn't complaining. I wouldn't be separated from my cubs.

Ali smiled at me and hugged me close and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He giggled and laid his head on my shoulder.

At that moment I felt that we were being watched. It couldn't have been the group seeing as we were nowhere near them. Then who could it be?

I heard a slight thump come from behind us and quickly spun around and saw Riddick standing there.

The group was too far away to be able to hear us if we screamed. Well this just got a whole lot better, not my sarcasm.

Ali gasped and buried his head in my neck, whimpering. Growling I put Ali behind me and glared at Riddick who was watching with a tilt of his head.

"What do you want?" I growled at him

He ignored me and looked down at Ali, who was peaking at him from behind my legs.

"Cute cub, he yours?"

"Yes"

He nodded and moved closer slightly but I didn't notice.

"I came to warn you"

My head snapped in his direction and glared at him.

"Once this is all blown over and everyone else is no longer a problem. I'm going to take you and the two cubs, head to a planet were no one will find us and make you mine"

As he spoke he walked closer and closer until he was a foot away from us and as he spoke my eyes grew wider and wider.

"Yours?" I questioned him and he chuckled

"You are mine. My mate"

"I belong to you as much as I belong to Johns" I growled

At that he growled and the next thing I knew, I was pressed against the bone behind me with Riddick's face inches away from mine. Ali was standing next to me, unharmed and unsure of what to do.

He ripped off his goggles and his silver eyes shown with anger, lust, anger and possessiveness.

"What did you say?" he growled

I had a feeling I would regret saying this but the temptation was too much.

"Want me to spell it out too?" I responded smirking

He roared and bit into the skin where my neck met my shoulder. I yelped and groaned at the pain and pleasure I received from the bite.

I grabbed the back of his head but didn't pull him away, I didn't have the will to. I actually wanted to bite _him. _

He finally pulled away and licked the new mark on my neck.

"Now everyone will now your mine and . from Johns" he growled and pulled away.

Before he walked away he kneeled in front of Ali who looked at him curiously and in awe. There was no more fear in his eyes

"Promise me you will watch over mama and Jack, cub"

Ali nodded "yes Riddick… do I call you papa?"

Riddick looked surprised and frankly I was too.

Riddick chuckled "Yeah cub you can call me papa" he pat his head gently and walked away while saying over his shoulder "be prepared to leave this planet behind."

I was in shock, he bit me and he said Ali could call him 'papa' and that was a major shock to me. It seems Riddick has a soft spot for kids.

'Maybe he's not that bad of a guy.' I thought

But I was also angry because he said I 'belonged' to him, as if I was a kind of possession. What made me furious is that I wantedto belong to him, for him to own me and that was a scary and angry thing in itself in my opinion.

Shaking my head I could her Johns calling Ali and I's name and I picked up Ali.

"Little one, you can't tell anyone about what happened okay"

"Can I tell Jackie?"

"Yes you can tell Jack, but no one else alright?"

"Okay mama I won't"

"Good boy" I said kissing his forehead and walking towards the group.

********5 MINUTES LATER******

We finally reached the group and to my amusement Fry was saying that she didn't trust me and that I was probably working with Riddick and had killed Ali. Johns was saying that I wasn't and Imam was shouting our names.

They hadn't seen us yet and I shook my head at Fry who was screeching like a banshee.

'This chick is getting really annoying' I think before making out presence known.

"Is there a problem" I ask looking at Fry, who stopped screeching and glared at me. I simply raised an eyebrow, she huffed and turned away from me in annoyance.

Then in the direction of the ship gunshots rang out and we all ran towards the ship. Oh no Jack, oh please let my Jack be alright.

We finally reached the ship and as soon as Jack saw us she ran straight over.

"Oh are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?" I looked at her and gasped in horror as I saw the blood on her face and clothes and how much she was shaking.

"There was an-another survivor and Z-Zeke thought it was Riddick so he sh-shot him and I was st-standing in front of him and his blood g-got all over me" she said shakily

"Jackie you hurt?" Ali asked as he gave her a hugged her with a few tears in his eyes

"No, little bro I'm not hurt"

"Oh thank god" I sighed out and hugged them to my chest.

I looked up and saw a sobbing Shazza being held by Fry and a smug Johns dragging an unconscious Riddick.

"Mama what happened to papa?" Ali asked me concerned with more tears in his eyes scared.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You two stay here and keep each other safe alright"

"Yes mom" they replied

As I walked away o could slightly hear Ali tell Jack what happened and that he was their papa now because I was Riddick's mate.

Shaking my head I ignored the rest of the conversation and walked over to Imam.

"Imam what happened?" I asked concerned

Imam sighed and told me that Riddick had murdered Zeke while he was digging the graves for the dead. Though it didn't make sense, we were standing next to the whole where it supposedly happened and I could see Riddick's shiv laying on the ground close by.

The only blood was inside the whole and on the underside of the tarp. Not on the shiv and I seriously doubt on Riddick either.

"Thank you Imam for informing this"

He nodded and walked over to a mourning Shazza.

I jogged back over to the cubs "Come on kids we're going back into the ship were there's shade"

We walked into the ship and I made a slight circle I the debris for the boys to sit in.

"I'll be right back okay, stay here and Ali watch Jack" I winked at Jack to let him know I was joking. I could tell that Ali was strongly trying to keep his promise to Riddick.

Ali nodded and Jack smiled at me before I walked away further into the ship to where Riddick was being held.

Hearing someone coming I quickly stepped into the shadows as …Fry walked by? Why is she going to Riddick?

I slowly walked into the room unseen by Fry and stayed in the back near the staircase.

At the sight of Riddick I gasps slightly in shock, his arms were out and slightly up by chains attached the wall and his feet were chained to the floor. His head was down and I couldn't tell if his eyes were open or not. I could tell his goggles were gone, Johns probably took them.

"Where's the body?" she asked him.

He ignored her, there was no indication that he was listening to her.

"Okay what about the sound Johns said you heard?"

Again no response, she sighed in agitation and turned around slightly to leave. To get him to panic she said "Just so you know there is a debate right now as to whether we should leave you hear to die"

Then she slowly walked away, a few moment later he started to freak Fry about how blood tastes and Fry didn't respond for a little while. What she said next was the least of what she expected to come out her mouth.

"Let me see your eyes Riddick" Fry said stepping slightly closer.

He chuckled you'd have to come a lot closer for that" she stepped closer

"Closer" and she did as he said.

This happened three more times before Riddick jumped up and scared Fry.

I heard a something creak and my head snapped towards the staircase. There stood my two cubs watching the scene amazed in awe.

"Whoa where can we get eyes like that?" Jack asked

I groaned in annoyance "I told you two to stay put"

Fry looked at me in shock and anger "how long have you been standing there"

I shrugged "Long enough to get a good show"

My cubs giggled while Fry bristled in anger, Riddick chuckled.

"You have to look deeper" Riddick said referring to Zeke's body

Johns walked in and heard the last part of Riddick's sentence.

"Look deeper, alright than Ali you're going down"

At that I growled loudly, this guy is just asking me to kill him.

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL!" I shouted with Riddick

"Well someone's got to go down" Johns said with a smirk

"I'll go down" I said with a growl as I pushed past Johns and grabbed the rope from his hands.

Behind me I could hear Riddick shouting at me to get back there. As I walked out the ship Jack and Ali ran up to me and were begging me not to go.

I knelt down "I have to, if I don't Johns will most likely make one of you or Suleiman and Hassan go and I can't allow it"

I stood up and with my kids at my side I walked over to the hole.

"Are you ready my child?" Imam asked as he handed me a flashlight

"Let's get this over with already" I muttered as I jumped into the hole

My cubs leaned into the whole slightly and I turned around and kissed their cheeks "I'll be right back"

Then I turned on the flashlight and put the handle in my mouth slightly so I could use my hands and crawled into the hole.

'The things I'll do for my kids I tell you' I thought to myself as I began to hear growling, hissing and clicking coming from deeper into the hole.

* * *

Thanks for the reading I hoped you enjoyed! It took me literally all day to write this! I think I did good, why don't you tell me by reviewing! ;P

Please Review and NO Flames! :)

Thanks guys


End file.
